


Katerstimmung

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: :D, Cat, Deutsch | German, Fortsetzung, Friendship, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, auf jeden Fall ein Geschenk, basierend auf einem Geschenk, kind of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Boerne und Thiel gehen Vorhänge kaufen.Oder: Vorhang auf für den Vorhangkauf!





	Katerstimmung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tierisch verliebt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592148) by [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb). 



> **Beta:** Meine liebe Tjej, der ich dabei vor allem für den Titel danke (und du weißt, wofür noch), weil ich dafür echt zu unfähig bin :D  <3  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Vorhang  
>  **A/N:** Diese Geschichte ist eine Art Fortsetzung einer anderen Geschichte, welche allerdings noch eine WIP ist, weshalb ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich das hier nennen soll. :D  
>  Es handelt sich dabei um ["Tierisch verliebt"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12592148/chapters/28681312) von der lieben KeinButterdieb und knüpft an das Kapitel an, in dem der von Boerne aufgenommene Kater Max seine Gardinen zerkratzt ([Kapitel 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12592148/chapters/29217300)). Es ist momentan noch das letzte Kapitel der WIP, ich kann also nicht garantieren, dass mein Teil zu den folgenden Kapiteln passen wird, ist ja klar, nech. Für das Verständnis muss man KeinButterdiebs Geschichte nicht zwingend kennen, ans Herz legen möchte ich sie euch trotzdem, weil es wirklich knuffig zu lesen ist.  
> Und an dich, liebe KeinButterdieb: Diese Geschichte ist dein verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk. Ich weiß, irgendwie ist es komisch, dass ich jetzt eine Art Fortsetzung zu meinem eigenen Geschenk geschrieben habe (lol) und ich glaube, ich habe die Stimmung etwas verfehlt, aber ich finde die Idee mit Max wirklich süß und es hat so perfekt zu meinem Prompt gepasst. Ich hoffe, du freust dich trotzdem :D
> 
> So oder so wünsche ich allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

* * *

 

„Och Boerne, müssen wir wirklich -“

Jonas hörte erst den quengelnden Unterton in der fremden Stimme und sah dann das zu einer grimmigen Miene verzogene Gesicht eines Mannes, das jetzt in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Durch seine Statur wirkte er ein wenig zusammengestaucht, was die schludrigen Klamotten nicht gerade besser machten, und alles an seiner Körperhaltung verriet, dass er nicht freiwillig hier war.

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Thiel. Sie tun ja förmlich so, als hätte ich Sie gezwungen, mich zu begleiten.“

Ein zweiter Mann kam um die Ecke gebogen und bei diesem Anblick fühlte Jonas sich, als hätte man seine Welt durch Picsart gezogen und einmal auf den Effekt „Negativ“ geklickt. Er wirkte wie das komplette Gegenteil zu dem anderen, etwas kleineren Mann (wie hatte er ihn genannt? Thiel?), mit seinem schicken Anzug, dem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck und der Art, sich fortzubewegen, die irgendwie ... da war etwas an seinem Gang, das er nicht richtig zu beschreiben wusste.

„Sie  _haben_ mich gezwungen.“ Thiel warf dem anderen einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, jedenfalls klang das so, denn Jonas hatte sich rasch wieder dem Sortieren der verschiedenen Stoffe vor sich zugewandt, als die beiden näher gekommen waren, und musste sich deshalb auf sein Gehör verlassen. Wenn Kunden (und Chefs) nämlich eines nicht mochten, dann neugierige Mitarbeiter, die ihre Augen nicht bei sich behalten konnten. Den Leuten jeden unausgesprochenen Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen, musste er aber natürlich trotzdem. Das sollte einer verstehen …

„Ich habe Sie intensiv dazu motiviert, mich zu begleiten, nachdem Sie nun schon für dieses Desaster verantwortlich sind.“

Natürlich war es den Verkäufern eigentlich strengstens untersagt, bewusst die Gespräche der Kunden zu verfolgen, keine Frage. Aber erstens kamen die beiden immer näher, das jedenfalls ließ der langsam ansteigende Lautstärkepegel ihrer Stimmen vermuten, und zweitens hatte ihn das „Desaster“ aufhorchen lassen. Es passierte nun mal wenig Aufregendes im Leben eines Gardinenfachverkäufers, da musste man nehmen, was man kriegen konnte ...

„Jetzt machen Sie mal halblang, hat Max die Dinger zerkratzt oder ich?“

Aha. Jonas griff betont geschäftig nach einem der schwereren Stoffe und verfrachtete die Rolle eine Etage tiefer in das Regal. Max also. Der Name könnte zu einem Kind gehören, das Zerkratzen allerdings ließ eher auf eine Katze schließen. Es wären nicht die ersten Stoffe, die den flinken Krallen eines zahmen Tigers zum Opfer gefallen waren ...

„Sie waren aber derjenige, der sich bereiterklärt hat, auf ihn aufzupassen.“

„Hin und wieder nach dem Rechten sehen, das sollte ich. Wozu Sie mich übrigens auch gezwungen haben.“ Thiels Stimme trug schon wieder diesen vorwurfsvollen Unterton in sich und Jonas hätte die Frühjahrskollektion darauf verwettet, dass Boerne bei seiner Antwort darauf mit der Hand abwinkte.

„Immer diese dramatischen Begriffe, Thiel. Geben Sie's ruhig zu, Sie mögen Max.“

„Ich geb' hier gar nix zu”, sagte Thiel, was Jonas allein aufgrund der eindeutig bemühten Entschiedenheit insgeheim als Bestätigung wertete. Und da war er nicht der Einzige, wie es schien.

„Ich glaube, er mag Sie auch.“ Boernes Worte wirkten zufrieden. 

„Meinetwegen.“

„Wissen Sie, Sie könnten ruhig etwas mehr Empathie zeigen.“

„Finden Sie nicht auch, dass Sie ein bisschen übertreiben?“

„Immerhin habe ich einen wertvollen Teil meines Lebens verloren.“

„Wir reden aber schon noch über Ihre Gardine?“

„Das war nicht einfach nur irgendeine Gardine, Thiel, so wie sie in Wohnungen von Ihresgleichen zu finden ist.“ Jonas stellte sich vor, wie Boerne sich schwungvoll zu Thiel umdrehte und er bückte sich nach einer der unteren Stoffrollen, damit niemand sein Lächeln sehen konnte. „Das war ein Vorhang, gefertigt aus feinster Seide, handbestickt. So etwas finden Sie nicht an jeder Straßenecke.“

„Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“ Mittlerweile waren die beiden Männer so nah an seinen Arbeitsplatz getreten, dass ein Ignorieren nur noch als unhöflich aufgefasst werden konnte, also hatte Jonas beschlossen, sie stattdessen einfach anzusprechen. Mit seiner Frage versuchte er klarzustellen, dass er nichts von ihrem Gespräch gehört hatte und sich erst in dieser Sekunde ein Bild von seinem Gegenüber machte. In sowas hatte er ja schon Erfahrung.

„Können Sie“, sagte der größere von beiden, also Boerne, und lächelte ihn an. „Ich würde gerne einen Vorhang anfertigen lassen, aus dem besonderen dunkelroten Stoff Ihrer Papillon-Kollektion.“ 

Noch bevor Jonas darauf reagieren konnte, wurde er von Thiel unterbrochen, der sich an Boerne wandte. „Lassen Sie sich jetzt neue Vorhänge machen?“

„Nun, ich weiß ja nicht, wie genau Sie die Worte 'anfertigen lassen' interpretieren würden, aber -“

„Aber … haben Sie keine Garantie oder so auf die andern Vorhänge?“ Thiels Stimme war gesenkt, was nur wenig Effekt zeigte, da sie kaum einen Meter voneinander entfernt standen und er trotzdem jeden Laut verstehen konnte.

„Ach Herr Thiel …“ Boerne lächelte gnädig und schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er sagen:  _Sie naiver kleiner Brummbär._

„Ja, nun“, setzte Jonas wieder an und räusperte sich, „haben Sie denn die Maße dabei?“

„Selbstverständlich. Thiel?“ Boerne drehte sich mit ausgestreckter Hand zu seinem Begleiter um. Dieser allerdings schaute ihn nur verständnislos an. „Der kleine Zettel, den ich Ihnen gegeben habe? Vorhin? Bevor ich mich umgezo-“

„Ach so, der, ja ja.“ Thiel wühlte in seiner Hosentasche und sah aus, als wäre ihm das Ganze deutlich unangenehmer als seinem, äh, dem anderen halt. Als er ihm das Papierstück endlich überreichte, kontrollierte Jonas kurz die Angaben, dann klärte er die beiden über die Dauer der Bearbeitung auf und ließ Boerne seine Kontaktdaten hinterlegen.

„Und dann? Ich glaube kaum, dass Max die neuen Vorhänge weniger verlockend finden wird“, gab Thiel zu bedenken, als sie gerade im Begriff waren, sich voneinander zu verabschieden.

„Dann müssen wir eben ein besseres Auge auf ihn werfen.“

„Wir? Das ist immer noch Ihr Kater.“

„Ich habe nachgedacht.“ Boerne griff beherzt an Thiels Schultern. „Ich finde, wir sollten uns offiziell gemeinsam um Max kümmern.“

„Bitte was?“

„Warum denn nicht? Auch wenn Max von einer so lebhaften und vielseitigen Persönlichkeit wie mir natürlich nur profitieren kann, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nur von Vorteil sein kann, ihm mit Ihnen eine Art Ruhepol -“

„Boerne, das'n Kater, kein Adoptivsohn.“

„Aber jetzt, wo Sie sich doch ohnehin schon mit Max angefreundet haben. Hm?“

„Ich hab' mich nicht -“ Thiel seufzte und setzte neu an. „Außerdem löst das ja das Problem mit den Vorhängen nicht. Und wie kommen Sie eigentlich immer dazu, mich ständig in alles mit rein zu ziehen?“

„Fernhaltespray soll ja helfen“, mischte Jonas sich ein und merkte erst mit den Blicken der beiden anderen den Fehler in seiner Aussage. „Äh, bei den Katzen und den Gardinen, meine ich.“

Thiel musste sich offensichtlich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Vielleicht sollte ich das bei Ihnen auch mal ausprobieren.“

„Sehr witzig, Thiel.“

„Na ja, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, sind Sie Katzen gar nicht so unähnlich.“

„Wie bitte?“ Boerne schaute ihn entgeistert an und Jonas biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Oh je, was hatte er da bloß losgetreten ...

„Anhänglich, viel zu neugierig, nicht zu belehren, von der Eitelkeit will ich gar nicht anfangen, und so viel Wert wie Sie auf Ihre Fellpflege legen …“

Der Ausdruck des anderen war mittlerweile zu empört gewechselt. „Was man von Ihnen ja nicht gerade behaupten kann!“

„Und da sind die Krallen …“

Jonas musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht loszulachen, Boerne dagegen schnaubte fassungslos. „Ich werde jetzt gehen. So etwas muss ich mir nicht gefallen lassen, also wirklich. Guten Tag, wünsche ich.“

Jonas erwiderte die Geste schnell, um nicht noch tiefer im Fettnäpfchen zu versinken, und schaute dann dabei zu, wie Boerne sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang machte, kurz gefolgt von Thiel. „Werden Sie eigentlich auch gerne hinter den Ohren gekrault? Mann, Boerne, ich mach' doch nur Spaß. Jetzt bleiben Sie doch mal stehen! Meinetwegen helf' ich Ihnen auch, die Gardinen aufzuhängen …“

Die beiden näherten sich immer weiter den Türen und während sich ihre Stimmen im geschäftigen Treiben des Ladens verloren, sah Jonas Ihnen noch einen Augenblick schmunzelnd hinterher. Und dann fiel ihm endlich das Wort ein, das ihm vorhin gefehlt hatte: geschmeidig. Boerne bewegte sich geschmeidig. Fast wie … eine Katze.

Er grinste und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach dem richtigen Stoff.

 

 

 


End file.
